


regret

by saiditallbefore



Series: femslash100 drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: It is too late for regrets, and yet, that is all she has room for.





	regret

Amilyn watches from the  _ Raddus _ as Leia leads the Resistance— what remains of it— away.  

She has known Leia for her entire adult life.  They have fought side-by-side in two wars, and backed each other up in Senatorial debates.  They have seen each other through life and death, and Amilyn would— and has— follow Leia to the furthest reaches of the galaxy.

In moments, Amilyn is going to die.  It is too late for regrets, and yet, that is all she has room for.

Amilyn never thought herself a coward, but she was not brave enough to kiss Leia goodbye.


End file.
